


One Wish, One Second Chance

by Enjoy111



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoy111/pseuds/Enjoy111
Summary: Shuichi wants to tell Kaede something, his secret.





	One Wish, One Second Chance

The couple were enjoying themselves in the warm sunlight and the serenity of the pond in the monokuma duck boat. Well, mostly Kaede though , she notice the exhausted, sweaty, and pale face of Shuichi panting heavily after each row which needless to say they didn't go very far from the dock. Concern that Shuichi will get a heart stroke Kaede ask him if she should do the rowing but, Shuichi instisted that he is fine and he can handle it. 

"Well, if we ever do get to the other side let me take a turn, okay?" Said Kaede.  
"Sounds good." Shuichi replied.  
Kaede looks back at the peaceful scenery humming cheerfuly twirling her parasol. Meanwhile, Shuichi was debating a battle in his mind if he should confess to her about his deepest desire or not. He didn't want to ruin their date but if he putted it off later he knew it would take a long to time for him to bring it up. It was now or never.

"Kaede!" The sudden sound of hearing her name made Kaede snapped her attention to Shuichi.  
" Yes, Shuichi?" Kaede ask.  
" I have something... I need to tell. I understand that once you know you'll want to break up and that's okay." Shuichi had a seroius look on his face his eyes staring firmly into Kaede's purple orbs.  
" Shuichi.." Kaede was so confused and worried.  
"Kaede, ....I want to become your poop."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I will continue, I just felt like posting.


End file.
